Wishes of the Dead
by oni-onigiri
Summary: A man has lost everything, and the only thing that is keeping him alive but also destroying him at the same time is the promise he made to three late love ones. He is alone in the world and seeks death.


**Warning: **The previous story that follows is very dark. That's why it's rated M for Mature. Also a disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters from, Naruto. Even though I haven't mentioned any characters from Naruto yet I just thought I should say it. This is also a crossover story to my first fanfic Birth Mark.

**Bloody Rain**

(Prologue)

The rain…it falls on my head and blurs my vision. My vision of the two corpses that lay in front of me. I feel something in my left hand…it's a…kunai. But then that means that I…

I can't believe it! I won't believe it! They're dead. Both of them are dead! Why…what did I just do? I can't think straight, everything is just replaying again and again in my head, becoming faster every second. WHY!

My heart is beating at a fast pace, almost enough to challenge a hummingbird's. I stare at their bodies more, lying motionless in front of me. Tears? Why don't I have any for them? They were the last, most important people to me alive. Tsuyu and Yamabushi, why'd you both have to die.

The ground is soaked in their blood. Tsuyu is smiling. Her clam cherubic smile that she always wore. She was truly at peace when he killed her. Such an innocent child. But Yama? And at my hand too, I felt the guilt set in when I saw his blank stare…it's cold and slowly picks at my heart.

Everyone's dead, and I'm the only left. But that won't be for long, I should just end it here. I raise the kunai in my hand to my eye. I watched as the blood of my dearest friend drip down to the floor, and as it hits the ground chills run through me. I feel a sensation of guilt, fear, and hate overcome me swiftly. I swiped the blade across my throat.

What a coward, I couldn't even bring myself to die instantly. I only cut the surface, I was bleeding slowly. With the kunai still in my hand, I looked back at Tsuyu. Her hope filled smile brought light to my soul. I dropped the kunai, and looked back at Yamabushi. That's right.

I pulled out a first aid kid from a small pouch on my side and wrapped up my fresh wound, I knew I would live. But for how long would I have to keep their damn promises. Their final wish.

I sat by their bodies for at least a half an hour. The rain kept pouring. My breathing had slowed down to its natural pace as I began to accept their deaths. I fell backwards and let the rain blind me. I no longer have reason left to live, except for their damn promises. I sat back up and looked at them again. "I'll never forgive myself you know," I whispered hoping their spirits were still around to listen.

I stood up remembering my mission. "Shit! I don't care anymore! Tsuchi Kage can kiss my ass." I said trying to let out all my worthless emotions. Actually he'll be chasing it, seeing as I've not only betrayed him, but I just killed his son.

I knew arguing about the matter to myself, was completely worthless. I was getting nowhere. If I didn't move fast I would probably just be killed here with them. I calmed down and tried to relax and just be my old self again. But every time I looked down and saw their bodies I blew up inside. It was all my fault! I should have been the one to die, not her, not him. Why couldn't it just be me?

I sensed two men approaching from the camp. They were probably worried when Yama and I didn't come back. They would be here in about a minute. I couldn't run or hide without giving them a proper burial first, so I waited for my old comrades to arrive.

"Okami! What's happened here!" They said looking at Yama and Tsuyu. I looked down at their bodies, and then at the two Anbu before me.

I glared at them and picked up the kunai I dropped earlier, then I lied, "The girl, she was a spy for the rebels, and when Yama found out it was too late."

The two looked at me, I knew they wouldn't believe me at first, Tsuyu had helped us for a months and provided everything that we needed in securing the rebelling village. She was kind and very helpful, but she was too helpful. The truth was it was her village that was rebelling against Tsuchi Kage. She was just as guilty as us, but she was only a spy. The two understood, and started back to go back to camp, "Well let's head back, we have to prepare for tomorrow's mission. We'll be infiltrating the village."

I looked back at Yama's body, and then to Tsuyu's. They were two of the only things left in this world, keeping me from death. I hadn't fully extinguished my rage, and knowing they were just going to destroy Tsuyu's village only incited me more. I felt a strange sensation of hate, and disgust. When suddenly…I snapped.

Everything went black from there. When I came to, there crucified on a tree was one of the bastards, and I was painting my name on the ground with the other one's organs. His heart was at the other end of my katana, as I finished up with the last of his blood. I stood up, completely horrified of the scene I had made. The guy on the tree had the recognizable look of fear all over his face. Apparently I tortured them to death, my mood was melancholy now, and I feel noting for no one, not even myself. I was only filled with the want to die and the memory of the three people who died, after making me make them a promise. I only have one purpose now and that is to fulfill their wishes.

I looked at the two men I had brutally slaughtered. The man on the tree arm's and legs were impaled against it. His body was smashed in several places but it seems he was forced to watch as I took apart his friend, he probably died from shock. I seem to have caught him by surprise and smashed his body with the handle of my katana. It isn't very often when your comrade just comes up behind you and starts to tear apart your buddy limb from limb.

The other one well, I can't figure out exactly how I killed him. But from the looks of it I used my katana and with some amazing strength I sliced him up into little pieces and then wrote my name with his stomach, kidney, heart, and intestines.

I couldn't handle the smell of rotting flesh anymore. I hurled and then let the rain wash the vomit away from my mouth. I looked up to the sky, the rain was still heavy, and the clouds where very dark. There wasn't much light left at all.

I looked at my name on the ground, I wrote it fairly big for blood work. I must have been out here for an hour. I stared at everything, I couldn't believe all the bloodshed, and within one day too, it was incredibly cruel. And I was all left to blame. A young girl was murdered along with the son of the Tsuchi Kage, and the other two men were Anbu for the Tsuchi Kage of course Yama was too.

I knew there was only one thing I could do now to keep their promise. I had to become a fugitive, and run away. I would be looked upon as a coward and scoundrel. Hated by many and call terrorist, these were the people I had been fighting to stop and now I'm one of them, great.

The irony just makes me all warm inside. I can't even be sarcastic with myself.

The smell was getting to me even more, I had to leave. I walked over to Yama and Tsuyu. I picked the up and carried them on my shoulders. They weren't very heavy for dead weight, but even since they died I fell as if something has changed inside of me. Like when I look at the men I had just killed, I'm startled but, I don't feel anything for them, like I'm heartless.

I don't have anything to lose, so I'm definitely not afraid to take risks, and I feel almost invincible. Nothing holds me back, I'm not afraid to die, in fact I embrace death, for I can't wait to die.

Why has my life suddenly lost all meaning? I ask myself when I couldn't feel the weight of Tsuyu and Yama on my shoulders. I remembered exactly why, once I saw Tsuyu's village, and suddenly they felt heavy.

I was still in uniform so they would probably try and kill me, but since I also have their spy on my shoulders they might wait a while. I approached the village calmly. It was dark and they were on high alert, as if they were expecting something big.

I wasn't even100 yards near their village when a shinobi came out from the trees. Three others quickly accompanied him. Their silence informed me that they were confused to my actions, and how I presented myself. The rain was still pouring down as hard as ever. I was drenched in the blood of Tsuyu and Yama. The rain ran down their bodies and their blood flowed over me till there wasn't a drop left.

The shinobi seemed to fear me I probably didn't look like a wanted guest. I knew silence was going to get me no where so I very concise, "Tsuyu. She's dead. I've brought her here so she can have a proper burial. Will you allow me passage?" My tone was harsh and I seemed to have lost all personality. What's happening to me? I'm becoming a completely different person, and I seem to have no control over it.

The shinobi looked at each other. They were all very confused but then they turned to me and became quite hostile, "Leave at once! We don't care what you do with that girl's corpse. She is of no use to us dead, besides no one will cry over that little bitch's life!"

I felt that strange sensation again, I was filled with hate and disgust, but this time I also felt somewhat spiteful. I felt myself drift away from natural consciousness, and then, I snapped again.

I woke and found myself standing exactly where I had left myself for I was still holding Tsuyu and Yama's corpses. The only thing different was the four shinobi that had spoke ill of Tsuyu weren't exactly how I remembered. For the most part, some of them were missing things.

They were still standing, but most of them fell to their knees in pain. Three of them were missing their arms and the one that directly spoke was missing his head. I felt a sudden feeling rush over me again. It was kind of evil, I can't explain it, but I feels like my insides were turning and my heart…was missing. Pain pulsed through me. I felt power grow within me. I can't possibly explain it, but I was becoming stronger from acting out though my rage and anger.

I ran away towards a mountain not too far from their village. I couldn't stand the pain surging through me, which slowly ate at whatever soul I had left. One thing was for sure if this kept happening, I would surly lose myself forever and never be able to stop my senseless slaughtering sprees. I don't ever want to use my, this rage ever again. If I do I'll probably never die, and I can't have that happen.

I made it to the mountain. There was a stream nearby where I buried Tsuyu and Yama there. I sat at the spring, covered in blood stained clothes that not even the rain could wash out. I let my hands soak in the stream. I would scrub them every five minutes trying to get the blood out. It wouldn't go out, they just stayed red. I rubbed harder and harder trying to get the blood out, but it just stayed there. The blood almost seemed to mock me. I kept scrubbing until I felt a pinch in my palms. No longer was the blood of my friends, but it was of my own. I left that place never to return.

By now everyone would have heard about my betrayal, and Anbu would be sent out after me. Dawn came but the rain just kept pouring down on me. Oh the rain... So red with their blood.


End file.
